How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/mouse
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / input / mouse ---- : : Mouse driver configuration : INPUT_MOUSE **(on/off) Mouse **default y **: Say Y here, and a list of supported mice will be displayed. This option doesn't affect the kernel. **: If unsure, say Y. INPUT_MOUSE *'Option:' MOUSE_PS2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PS/2 mouse **default y **select SERIO **select SERIO_LIBPS2 **select SERIO_I8042 if X86_PC **select SERIO_GSCPS2 if GSC **: Say Y here if you have a PS/2 mouse connected to your system. This includes the standard 2 or 3-button PS/2 mouse, as well as PS/2 mice with wheels and extra buttons, Microsoft, Logitech or Genius compatible. **: Synaptics TouchPad users might be interested in a specialized XFree86 driver at: and a new version of GPM at: to take advantage of the advanced features of the touchpad. **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called psmouse. *'Option:' MOUSE_SERIAL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Serial mouse **select SERIO **: Say Y here if you have a serial (RS-232, COM port) mouse connected to your system. This includes Sun, MouseSystems, Microsoft, Logitech and all other compatible serial mice. **: If unsure, say N. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called sermouse. *'Option:' MOUSE_INPORT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) InPort/MS/ATIXL busmouse **depends on ISA **: Say Y here if you have an InPort, Microsoft or ATI XL busmouse. They are rather rare these days. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called inport. *'Option:' MOUSE_ATIXL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ATI XL variant **depends on MOUSE_INPORT **: Say Y here if your mouse is of the ATI XL variety. *'Option:' MOUSE_LOGIBM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Logitech busmouse **depends on ISA **: Say Y here if you have a Logitech busmouse. They are rather rare these days. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called logibm. *'Option:' MOUSE_PC110PAD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) IBM PC110 touchpad **depends on ISA **: Say Y if you have the IBM PC-110 micro-notebook and want its touchpad supported. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called pc110pad. *'Option:' MOUSE_MAPLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Maple bus mouse **depends on SH_DREAMCAST && MAPLE **: Say Y if you have a DreamCast console and a mouse attached to its Maple bus. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called maplemouse. *'Option:' MOUSE_AMIGA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Amiga mouse **depends on AMIGA **: Say Y here if you have an Amiga and want its native mouse supported by the kernel. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called amimouse. *'Option:' MOUSE_RISCPC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Acorn RiscPC mouse **depends on ARCH_ACORN **: Say Y here if you have the Acorn RiscPC computer and want its native mouse supported. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called rpcmouse. *'Option:' MOUSE_VSXXXAA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DEC VSXXX-AA/GA mouse and VSXXX-AB tablet **select SERIO **: Say Y (or M) if you want to use a DEC VSXXX-AA (hockey puck) or a VSXXX-GA (rectangular) mouse. Theses mice are typically used on DECstations or VAXstations, but can also be used on any box capable of RS232 (with some adaptor described in the source file). This driver also works with the digitizer (VSXXX-AB) DEC produced. *'Option:' MOUSE_HIL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HIL pointers (mice etc.). **depends on GSC **select HP_SDC **select HIL_MLC **: Say Y here to support HIL pointers. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux